Eugene Asa Carr
|died= |placeofbirth= Hamburg, New York |placeofdeath= Washington, D.C. |placeofburial= West Point Cemetery New York |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption=Eugene Asa Carr |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears=c. 1846 – 1893 |rank= Brevet Major General |commands=3rd Illinois Cavalry |unit= |battles=Indian Wars *Rocky Mountains Campaign *Battle of the Diablo Mountains *Sioux Campaign Border War Utah War American Civil War *Battle of Wilson's Creek *Battle of Pea Ridge *Battle of Port Gibson *Battle of Champion's Hill *Siege of Vicksburg *Camden Expedition *Battle of Fort Blakely Indian Wars *Battle of Summit Springs *Victoria Campaign *Battle of Cibecue Creek *Battle of Fort Apache |awards=Medal of Honor |laterwork= }} Eugene Asa Carr (March 20, 1830 – December 2, 1910) was a soldier in the United States Army and a general in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Early life Carr was born in Hamburg, New York. He graduated from the United States Military Academy at West Point, New York, in 1850, 19th in a class of 44 cadets. He was appointed a brevet second lieutenant in the Regiment of Mounted Riflemen, and served in the Indian Wars until 1861, seeing his first bit of combat on October 3, 1854 against Apaches near the Sierra Diablo Mountains. By 1861 he had been promoted to captain (June 11, 1858) in the old 1st U.S. Cavalry (later designated the 4th U.S.) and command of Fort Washita in the Indian Territory.Eicher, pp. 164-65. Civil War During the Civil War, Carr's first combat was at the Battle of Wilson's Creek on August 10, 1861.Warner, pp. 70-71. He was appointed colonel of the 3rd Illinois Cavalry six days later and received a brevet promotion to lieutenant colonel in the regular army. At the Battle of Pea Ridge in Arkansas, on March 7, 1862, Carr led the 4th Division of the Army of the Southwest in the fighting around Elkhorn Tavern. He was wounded in the neck, arm and ankle and was later awarded a Medal of Honor for his actions. According to the official citation, Carr had "directed the deployment of his command and held his ground, under a brisk fire of shot and shell in which he was several times wounded." He was promoted to brigadier general of volunteers effective March 7, 1862. Carr briefly commanded the Army of the Southwest from October 7 to November 12, 1863. He commanded the 2nd Division of the Army of Southeast Missouri before he and his division were transferred to the Army of the Tennessee as the 14th Division in the XIII Corps. During the Vicksburg Campaign Carr led the attack on Confederate forces at the battle of Port Gibson. He fought in subsequent battles at Champion's Hill and Vicksburg. After the fall of Vicksburg, Carr was transferred back to Arkansas where he was placed in command of a division in the Army of Arkansas. Eventually Carr commanded the Cavalry Division in the VII Corps during Frederick Steele's Camden Expedition. For the rest of 1864 he commanded the District of Little Rock. His final assignment of the war was to command of the 3rd Division of the XVI Corps in preparation for the Union campaign against Mobile, Alabama, where he subsequently fought in the battle of Fort Blakely. He rose in rank throughout the war and, by its end in 1865, he was brevetted major general of volunteers and major general in the regular army. Postbellum service Subsequently, Carr conducted successful operations on the frontier against the Indians, winning a significant battle at Summit Springs and became colonel in the regular army in 1879, and brigadier general in 1892, a rank he held at the time of his retirement in 1893. His military nickname was "The Black-Bearded Cossack".[http://www.tshaonline.org/handbook/online/articles/CC/fcadd_print.html The Handbook of Texas Online] Carr died in Washington, D.C., and is buried in the West Point Cemetery, New York. Medal of Honor citation Rank and organization: Colonel, 3d Illinois Cavalry. Place and date: At Pea Ridge, Ark., March 7, 1862. Entered service at: Hamburg, Erie County, N.Y. Born: March 10, 1830, Boston Corner, Erie County, N.Y. Date of issue: January 16, 1894. Citation: Directed the deployment of his command and held his ground, under a brisk fire of shot and shell in which he was several times wounded. See also *List of Medal of Honor recipients *List of American Civil War Medal of Honor recipients: A–F *List of American Civil War generals Notes References : * Retrieved on 2008-12-28 * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. * Warner, Ezra J., Generals in Blue: Lives of the Union Commanders, Louisiana State University Press, 1964, ISBN 0-8071-0822-7. *Texas History site for Carr : Category:Union Army generals Category:Army Medal of Honor recipients Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:People from Erie County, New York Category:People of New York in the American Civil War Category:1830 births Category:1910 deaths Category:Comanche Campaign Category:Burials at West Point Cemetery pl:Eugene Asa Carr